


What I Couldn't Say

by Evil_Sapphyre



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Comfort, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: Sometimes we are forced to do things that we could never imagine. Those we love must get caught in the cross-hairs.  What could you ever say to make up for the hurt that we've caused?





	What I Couldn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Post-Umbara ~

To: <redacted sender>  
Subject: (blank subject)

Nothing I can say can begin to excuse what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me. Hell, I don't intend to forgive myself. I can say it was for a greater good; that it had to be that way.

But I'm not okay with it still. Hurting you… I never wanted to do that.

You don't know how many times I've rerun everything in my head. All the times that I almost told you what was going to happen, how I would do everything differently.

Because even though I miss you, I screwed it all up.

And I do miss everything about you.

The way your eyes sparkle when you first wake up,  
The soft laugh you make when I kiss the back of your neck,  
The warmth of your body sleeping next to mine.

I didn't know how broken I'd be without you. All those little pieces just gone. I know I don't deserve them any more. I just hope you know how sorry I am.

~Theron

/run script  
/delete all messages to <redacted sender>


End file.
